My Sad Life
by Crystal Prower
Summary: Tails' family dies during a strange accident leaving him nothing but Sonic and the gang to care for him. Eggman takes reign which leaves the gang to search Robotnicks factory, leaking information on Tails' family- Sonic included. Tails' runs away leaving Sonic heart-broken. After five years will Tails' allow himself to enter Sonics life again? ON HIATUS! Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**As of now, I am new to this category so don't be harsh. This is not about Sonic. It's about Tails' family and life, so no screaming "Where is Sonic!" Got it?**

**Good. Now I am a nice person just don't press.**

**\\Dances around. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own you-know-what-and-who and own you-don't-know-what-and-who. ****There happy?**

**WAIT THERE IS A SHADE ALREADY!**

**Well that is not the Shade I was expecting...**

**Too bad.!**

**Shades POV.**

I jumped off the balcony, clutching the wall below. I sighed.

_I really miss her._

"So," The intercom blazed, "You really wanna find me?"

"I just want to know how to destroy you and get out."

"Oh. Well that will be hard."

I moved to the side of the building and climbed into a nearby window. The room seemed familiar. Oh wait...

_That's my old room._

Flashbacks rushed to my mind, Family, 'Her', the king and queen, everything.

I held my head with my hands. I missed everyone but I couldn't go back. I was a criminal, wanted too.

I straightened up. "I see you found your room".

"Yeah." I grumbled.

He laughed maniacally "You miss her already don't you?"

I didn't answer. I hated when people talked about her. Only I can do that. She is too important to just be talked about freely.

"You can't ignore me Shade."

" "

"Fine."

I walked out the room and entered the hallway. I knew my way from here. I took out my sword, ready to attack the incoming enemies.

Stabbing the robots head, I ran towards the next target. I spotted a door in the midst of going there. I entered it cautiously, robots sat in rows. Some in upright liquid-filled containers looking to be asleep. Others, on the ground de-activated.

I scanned through them all closing the door as I entered. I stared at the ones in the containers first.

_I see Eggie's makin look-alikes._

There were ones of all of us. Kevin, Melody, Tails even Sky! I touched the containers filled with joy. I knew they weren't them but at least I could see their faces. The last two ruined it all, well one actually. Two cyborgs rested in one big container, me and 'her'. Sadness gripped me as I stared at it. I wanted to break the case so badly, pour out all of its contents and destroy the solid beings.

I missed her so badly just watching that innocent face stare at me emptily. The memories filled me with anger. The so-called 'Experiment Gone Bad' was a set-up and set-back. It was meant for all of us, ruined by one man. I sighed and let the tears let loose. I didn't care about the mission anymore; I just wanted to be there, with her, I felt my body start to disappear. I then realized that I had fallen for it. It was all a trap to get me to go away. I didn't care none-the-less, just to see her and get to talk to her.

_I rest my hands to you, guys. Please don't fail where Crystal and I have fallen. You're this countries only hope left. _

**Alright Chapter: 1 done! Sorry to be so short...**

**I just wanted to get this done in one go. Also the next chapter is not important to the plot ****as yet. ****Just read it if you find it in interest, though it might clear up some stuff. Please Read and Review (R & R). This story is Very interesting though just this one is feels and boringness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sad Life Chapter Two: Not Important but Important Chapter in this Story.**

**I am back, putting The Key to Happiness on hiatus for this baby :D.**

**Sooo. If you still don't understand this chapter, look at the bottom of the page for info.**

Tails looked up Crystal with longing eyes.

"Stop being a big baby. It's hurting me too ya know."

He pouted childishly. Crystal blushed.

"So? It's not like you're impatient like me."

"Since when have you acted like this? Usually you are...serious and never all over me like this."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Multiple-personality?"

She gave him a 'really' look.

The couple were lying on the king-sized bed; Crystal had her head rested on the head board and Tails on her stomach. Both were hypnotized by the television overhead on the wall. Small talk was shared between the couple.

Miles 'Tails' Prower, a young kitsune now in his early twenties and Crystal his supposed 'wife', also a kitsune in an animal-looking robot body. She was created by an unknown scientist whom only the duo knew.

"**Knock" "Knock"**

The two heads now shifted to their right which led to the door. Puzzled faces came to present. They didn't know anyone on the outside world other than the registration lady at the reception desk.

"Who is it?" The common phrase so gently spoken could hardly be heard from the officers outside.

"Hello? We are guards from the palace; the King would like to establish an arrangement with you about certain...things.

The two froze as they heard the word 'King'. They knew they had to move quickly. Crystal grabbed two big duffel bags from the closet to the left of the bed. Tails took emergency money out of a jar in the kitchen along with a larger duffel bag holding what had seemed to be metal objects.

They then jumped out of the window and disappeared into the never-ending city.

**Alright in this case after typing this I don't even know how you wouldn't understand this. Also this chapter has to be short because it is irrelevant (not needed) to the plot as of now. So FIRST REVIEW THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH Doylewells (sorry if I spelt your name wrong) you are the awesomest person in the whole world. **

**Ok onto third piece of business Chapter 3 is less complicated and lost so just think of it as chapter 1.**

**Thank you and goodbye. :D /dances around like maniac.**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: Three**

**Alright, starting from now I am going to update these chapters every other day. I have another story in need of an update. Listening to All of Me. **

**Disclaimer: ****Do I still have to do this? Fine... I own You-know-what and don't own you-know-what.**

Alice the Fox took out her journal along with her clothing and placed them in her duffel bag. She was overjoyed due to the fact that she had finally got admitted to the same group her sister was in. Though it made her especially happy to be with her, she still had no idea why **she** of all people would be chosen.

Basically; Eggman was being taken down by different groups. Her sisters being the leading group, it made the group closest to Sonic the Hedgehog. It meant that they were trained perfectly, fought Eggman the most and actually won, and was the most popular group that gave the most stylish attacks. Dashing Light Beams is what it was called, girly right?

Alice made sure she hadn't forgotten anything before she dashed off to the train station. She and her family had lived on the Floating Island after a strange accident she couldn't remember. Sonic used to live there with all of his friends but it didn't matter, Eggman moved from the Floating Island to Angel Island which was a bigger island for a big factory. That is when the groups had formed, moving to Angel Island.

While she ran, Alice was thinking about the things she would do with her sister when she meets her (not that sickos!) She instead stared to skip on the green grass.

"Hello Alice!"

"Hiya Knuckles!"

"Where are you going so happily?"

"To the train station."

"Why?"

"They admitted me into Dashing Light Beams!"

"Oh. Well lucky you. You should have come over for goodbye cake."

"Awwwwwwww. I can't believe I missed good cake!"

"Well no one told you to not tell us that you were leaving."

"Oh well. I should have come over instead of rant to myself about my sister." Alice pouted.

"You better go now before you miss your train."

"Oh! I almost forgot! See ya!"

"Come back soon to visit!"

She started to run off. "Ok bye!"

Alice remembered the time she had with Knuckles and his family. She knew being a protector for the Master Emerald was tough but he always seemed to make it look simple.

When she reached the station, she paid for her ticket and sat on the train. She figured she could get some extra sleep since she stayed up all night the night before. She looked at her clothes, a sleeveless black tank top with a red leather jacket stopping at her chest and black skinny jeans with a chain connecting from her belt area to her knee finishing off with black Jordans. It complimented her sky blue and hot pink fur.

She was whisking into a dream when a voice in her head stopped her.

"Hey." The voice was strangely deep but yet childish, like a seventeen year old male.

"Hi. Who are you?" She thought.

"Can't tell you."

"Why not? I mean you are in my head."

"Good point, but I still won't tell you."

"Jerk."

She could tell he was smirking.

"Why are you bothering her?" This voice was now female, a gentle and soft one too. It also sounded like a seventeen year old girl. At least she was kind to Alice unlike **that** voice.

"Hiya." A new voice in her head appeared. "Who is that?" He whispered.

"I heard that."

"That's Alice, the new member of our group." Said the oldest male.

"Wow! Dashing Light Beams could read minds and speak to us! I never knew that."

...

"We aren't Light Beams."

"Wait...what?"

"You're joining our group but we aren't Light Beams."

"No I am not. I am joining Dashing Light Beams."

"*sigh*"

"You're not joining us?" Alice heard two softer voices. The speakers were probably younger than seven and most likely twins.

"Nope. It is my life dream to join Dashing Light Beams."

The younger voices started to cry in the back of her head. She then felt a little guilty for stating that to them.

"It's okay," The female teen stated, "We just really wanted you to join our group Alice."

"Wait...How do you know my name and how did you appear in my mind?"

"That, my dear, is a secret."

"Join us and you'll find out." The younger male said. He seemed to be about her age judging by the way he spoke.

The train slid to a stop. Alice looked at her watch; it was 11:30 A.M. She left the train station at six.

_Wow_, she thought,_ the train took a long while to get here._

She grabbed her two bags and exited the train along with the other people inside. She hadn't paid much attention to them due to the voices invading her head.

Outside was filled with limousines; she figured they were for her and the other admittents. Her sister ran up to her with arms outstretched, she too followed and hugged her. They hadn't seen each other in a long time and missed each other terribly. A screech was made from Alice's head which caused her to bow down after the hug. Annalise the older sister grabbed her sister.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think it was just shock."

"From what?"

"Seeing you I guess." Alice grinned.

Annalise smiled gently before pulling her up and inviting her friends who came out with her.

"Guys this is Alice my sister. She will be joining us."

Greetings were exchanged and Alice was seated in the limousine.

"Alright, first the person next to you is Brittany the Hedgehog. Annalise smiled. She tended to smile a lot.

"Like Sonic right?"

Brittany replied with a nod. Alice was referring to Brittany's style of dress, colour of her fur and type of animal. She wore blue **everything** from top to bottom.

"In front, the one in the passenger seat is Lily the Rabbit."

She looked very much like one. Her main colour was a very bright yellow with a white puff for a tail like standard rabbit. She also wore very strange clothing. A purple cap which covered her rabbit ears, pink spaghetti strap T-shirt, blue belly-bottom jeans and pink platformer shoes. Odd right?

Lily waved shyly before crouching making her position look uncomfortable.

"Dylan is the on the steering wheel."

Dylan was a tiger with yellow and black stripes. He wore an orange shirt with camouflage pants and military boots.

He looked at her sharply, studying her outfit and colour before finally staring strangely at her four tails swerving uncomfortably in the seat. He then turned around mumbling inaudible words.

Alice could by that, he already hated her.

"Second to last, we have Spencer" Annalise blushed.

Alice rolled her eyes at the grinning fox in the seat behind her. He only had one tail which differentiated the two. He was dark blue and had some black stripes in random places. He wore a black sweater (though it was summer) and dark blue jeans and...no shoes on...Alice face palmed, a fool her sister liked which forced Alice into being automatic friends with him. The vehicle rode into a guarded area with guards standing everywhere.

She stared out the window looking at all the decorations, fountains with statues of the group (excluding her)

"What was that for?" Alice thought.

"Sorry, this pervert just licked me." The older girl whispered.

"Oh."

She wondered why these people were in her mind. They were never there when she was on the Floating Island, they just popped out of nowhere on the train ride.

"Hey." The dark voice of Dylan pulled her out of her daydream.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I can't say right now, it's very strange."

"Alright." There was a hint of suspicion in his voice but she overlooked it.

"Come on sis. Let's show you to sensei."

"Alright!" Alice shouted and joined the rest into the humungous mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, after reading your reviews (practically werewolf 99) I will look for a spot for your character, depends though (he may be either a good person or bad person) your choice. I know where he can fit! (If he is a good person...well kind of like Sonics robotized uncle)**

**Alright, on to your favourite part! : THE STORY!**

Alice's POV (Point of View)

As we entered the extremely large mansion, I looked at all of the furniture and decorations. It looked like a castle from my point of view. I had only lived in a small one bedroom sized house so I was not used to such large areas. The paintings on the wall looked old yet had a stylish new look to it. They're mainly pictures of the Dashing Light Beams when they were children, a few pictures of the Freedom Fighters but they were excluding someone...It was strange really, Sonic had a fake smile plastered on his face and so were the rest. Now that I thought about it the Freedom Fighters were always filled with sorrow and regret, no one realised it though. They had seemed to look empty when I saw them in parades and special occasions.

"Kid, stop slowing us down. We need to see Sensei already." A voice popped in and interrupted my thoughts. I snapped my head up in surprise.

"W-what is g-g-going on?"

"Are you deaf? I said we need to see Sensei!" Dylan screamed. He sure was a meanie, atleast my sister would rather Spencer than him.

He rolled his eyes at me and continued to walk down this long hallway, I followed along frowning.

We finally reached the end of the hallway to see a tall looking brown dog covered in black clothing. He didn't seem friendly until he smiled; showing his shiny, sharp teeth.

"Hello, this must be Alice." He extended his hand to shake it with mine as I did the same grinning. I felt happy to see the person teaching me how to fight.

"I am ecstatic to start training!" I nearly screamed.

Everyone stared at me confused except for Annalise who covered her mouth in shock.

"Alice, please don't tell me by training you mean...teach you how to...you know," She started "fight."

"Yeah what's wrong about that?"

Everyone gasped of course excluding me who stood there dumbfounded and confused.

"Alice, how exactly did you get into our group? Only the most elite fighters are allowed in this group."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"The soldiers looked at me and said I'm in."

That's when everyone went crazy. Dylan was dying of laughter, on the ground nearly bawling. Spencer just stared at me as if I was a failure, Brittany was screaming at me saying really vulgar things about me while Lily was trying to calm her down and lastly, my sister was explaining to the Sensei that they still had a chance with me though I doubt so since he was glaring daggers at me.

After a couple minutes of me trying my best not to cry or run away, everyone stopped and calmed down.

"Alice, how much about fighting do you know?"Sensei asked.

I looked at everyone with tears nearly bubbling down my face. My mouth was quivering so much I couldn't talk. Annalise looked like she was going to pull me into the biggest hug, everyone else was either holding back laughter or cold words, or looking like they wanted to hurt me.

"Alice?" His words were softer, almost like he felt sorry for me.

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I felt stupid to believe I would learn how to fight when Eggman was out there and everyone was looking up to this group to defeat him. I started to back up, making sure none of them could grab me because if they did I would probably scream and drown in tears.

"Alice! Where are you going?" Annalise stared at me as if **she** herself was going to cry. Only, she was talking to the wind, because **I was already gone out the door and onto the streets of Angel Island.**

Normal P.O.V

Alice sighed. She wanted to disappear into air. Tears were no longer held in and were now falling like there was no tomorrow. She was standing on a bridge of some sort sitting on the railing, facing the seemingly endless ocean. She smiled at the wondrous view. It seemed better to be by herself instead of being surrounded by people whom she thought she could cope with. She breathed in the fresh air while bending her head back staring at the cloudless sky.

"So, you're happy now that you are on your own ey?"

"Yep."

The voices had come back after the fiasco with Light Beams. This set seemed friendlier to her but then again, don't judge a book by its cover. These people could be bandits for all she knew!

"So you wanna join us instead now that those bakas are out the way?" (1)

"I rather wait a while before joining another group. I don't even want to join one until I learn how to fight."

"We can teach you how to fight." The twins spoke up.

The male voice was unfamiliar to her making her wonder who that person was. Then again, she didn't know anyone who was talking to her. This gave her an idea.

"Wait, if I join you, you must tell me who you guys are and why you are in my head of all heads in the world. I mean really, you pick the girl who can't fight, is sensitive and weak?"

"You've got a point, and a deal. Meet us at the dock near Kibo no Mori." (2)

"Alright."

She walked to said location to find no one. Was this some kind of joke? She bit her lip trying to prevent the tears from falling again. Suddenly, a figure fell from above landing in front of her appearing unhurt. The figure looked to be a kitsune having four tails like her. It was dressed in black looking quite like a ninja. His mouth widened into a grin showing his pearly white teeth.

"Hi stranger." He joked shoving his hand in front of her as if to shake it.'

She reached out her hand to continue the action but was interrupted by a taller figure dropping from the sky right next to the boy. He too was a kitsune except he had a total of eight tails which two of them were planted around the other boys neck.

"Didn't I tell you to let me approach her first?"

"Nope...well I didn't hear ya."

The two started to argue while Alice had her head looking up at the now darkening sky to try to find a source for these kitsunes to be dropping out from. Unfortunately, she found none. These animals were weird enough to be talking to her in her head, but to be falling from the sky and look like ninjas was another thing. All of these happenings seemed to tell her to run away but the fact that the perhaps older kitsune had eight tails told her that this was the perfect group to settle in with.

She could recognize the voices perfectly; the older kitsune was most likely the seventeen year old that was talking to her recently and the younger one was the one that was talking to her the other day. Not the twin, the other one that was about her age.

She looked at the two smiling; they acted like brothers except the seventeen year old was winning from the looks of it. Three others dropped down at that very moment, two were the same height, most likely the twins, and the other was a little shorter than the seventeen years old, probably the girl who was defending her that day.

All of them wore the same thing; ninja outfits.

The twins took off their head covering revealing two adorable faces. Alice nearly died right then of nose bleed. She covered her nose area from the others hoping they hadn't seen it. The twins snickered showing her that they had indeed seen her choke on her own blood. The rest did the same, taking off their head wear.

"Wait! You're, you're, you're-"

**And I am stopping there. Yeah I know I am cruel to leave you hanging for days and then fill another chapter to then leave you with a cliffhanger.**

***Whispers* Serves ya right for not reviewing.**

**Anyhoo. (1) baka means stupid in case you didn't know, though in this case I mean idiot.**

**(2) Kibo no Mori is a Japanese forest I made up (duh). In English it means Forest of Hope because of a*spoiler* happens there and therefore makes the whole *spoiler* between *spoiler* and *spoiler* happen. XD I am evil. **

**Anyway I need to explain some things so INCOMING LARGE AUTHOR NOTE! MUST READ**

**Alright, I didn't post for a while due to laziness, writers block and Vocaloid making me lazy (I LUV YA LEN!)**

**So sorry people who were waiting so long. **

**Also please review if you have a question and where errors are even though I read through my stories to remember someones name (I did that today XD) **

**Lastly (I promise), when I write, I don't write everything all at once so if I say something in the bottom AN it's because I am now finishing this up and that sometimes I type this when I am at school so if you see a name mistake or plain out gibberish it's because I am either listening to Vocaloid or I am yelling at my friends and accidentally typed what I said or listened to.**

**Done and see ya someday folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here and ready to sleep.**

**Poor thing...**

**Alright so this chapter is mainly just to say well...I don't even know.**

"You're Miles Tails Prower!"

"...*sigh*"

"I can't believe it!"

"*sigh*"

"That's all you will do?"

The twins stared at Tails before leaping on him; one on his head, the other on his shoulder.

"He's our daddy." They cheered.

They were black with hints of blue on their tails and hair. They were about five based on their height and the shortness of their two tails which weren't even above their eyes.

"We are twins, her name is Sariah and mine is Matthew; Matt for short." The male twin explained.

The names seemed familiar to Alice.

"They're the names of our past queen and king." Tails told her. It was if he had read her mind.

"Oh. Why can't I remember them then?"

The group shared glances and smirks. They knew very well why she couldn't remember and what she couldn't remember.

"If we tell you, you have to promise you will join us and what happens or is said in this group stays in this group, ok?" The eldest female finally spoke up. She was a very grown looking kitsune. Pale pink was striped across her light hazelnut body. Her vibrant pink hair was almost touching the ground. Her eight tails swerved behind her...make that nine; which was all the way wrapped around Tails ninth tail which was never there to begin with.

They had seemed to have a special relation for each other.

"Um...My name is Crystal." She whispered.

Alice noted how long Crystal tail stretched out to get to Tails' tail. He suddenly pulled her with his tail next to his side, sending Matthew to the ground. Miles paid no attention to the fox that was now on the ground sulking, instead he wrapped his arms around Crystal's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

She stared at him quite annoyed before picking up the child and kissing his forehead.

"Um...Where is your friend you were bickering with just now?"

They looked over to Tails left where the boy should've been to find not a single trace of him.

"Huh...He must've gone back home." Matthew shrugged.

Alice looked confused at first but then figured 'home' meant their base.

"His name is Christopher. He's your age so marry him if you want." Tails grinned; he was different than how he used to be, clumsy, innocent, and kinder than Sonic. It wasn't that Sonic was mean; it was that Sonic was playful and mischievous and Tails was everything but that.

He seemed like those people that didn't care to Alice.

"Come on let's go home." He waved his hand as if excusing himself while his other hand was holding Sariah's waist to keep her steady.

Crystal leaned closer to Alice and whispered, "Let me explain everything on the way."

"When the twins said that Miles was their father; they meant that he treated them like a father, not really making them. How we popped out the sky was just our way of entering places, we are kind of shy you know, and lastly, Tails isn't a mean person he just...*sigh* acts like he doesn't care but he really does. We kind of told you these things thinking that you would want to join us but if you don't...just please don't tell Tails, he doesn't want anyone to know our identity. I can't say anymore..."

After that paragraph of explanations, it cleared up everything for Alice. She no longer had any questions about them other than their history and powers. She didn't ask though, Crystal told her otherwise and that Crystal seemed tired from talking so much.

They had walked into the forest and were nearing a cottage that seemed tiny to Alice. The twins were in Crystal and Tails' arms asleep. Tails extended one hand and opened the nearby door. He walked inside the room and set Sariah down on the couch to sleep; Crystal followed and rested Matthew on the opposite side.

"You can sit down you know." Christopher popped his head out of a nearby room. Alice nodded and sat down on an armchair nearby.

"If I plan to join you guys and live here-which I do, where am I going to sleep? What am I going to wear?" Alice pointed out.

Everyone laid eyes on Tails which seemed to be the leader of the group which shrugged and replied, "Don't worry about that, we have that sorted out."

"We do?!" Christopher butted in.

"Yes we do Chris." Tails smirked; he knew that Christopher hated to be called Chris.

"Don't call me that! It's a girly name."

Tails rolled his eyes biting back a laugh. "Who said you weren't a girl?"

"Hey!"

All heads turned in Crystal's direction.

"Stop being mean to one another."

"Fine..." Both boys slumped in defeat.

Alice smiled at the conversation; it made her feel like she was in an actual family. No one made her feel so happy like that in a long time.

Crystal walked up to her; she wrapped her arms around the young girl.

"It's ok. Welcome to the group, we hope to make you as comfortable as possible."

"Of course! You already made me feel like I am in a real family, you're my species and I don't feel excluded as much!"

Crystal jumped in triumphant startling Alice. The room was filled with a warm aura. She hoped nothing bad would happen to her and the group.

A scream quickly entered the room again startling Alice and Christopher.

"Miles Tails Prower! Don't you ever do that again!"

Looking at the scene unfolded before her; Alice was using all of her strength not to fall on the floor laughing, Crystal and Tails were on the floor; Crystal squirming under Tails trying to get him to let her go, Tails lay on top of her holding her waist with both hands, he buried his head into her neck doing...unknown things to her. Laughter was heard from both adults above Crystals screams.

Alice knew she was going to enjoy being with them. She was finally content and was overjoyed to have them allow her off all people to be with them.

**Alright Chapter five done! I own nothing but my beautiful OC's. I hope you understood what they looked like; I tried my best to explain them. **

**Please tell me something, member; if you don't tell me what is wrong or not understood I can't help you or explain it to you.**

**Lastly, this is kind of like in Alice's POV without all the pronouns so if I act like I don't know certain things; it's actually just saying that she doesn't know that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been really updating in a while...Make some ships for my beautiful characters!**

"_Mommy!" _

"_What is it sweetheart?"_

_He extended his arms, showing he wanted her to lift him up. She looked at him; rolling her eyes. _

"_I love you too much sometimes you know that?"_

_He grinned though he had no idea what she really meant by that. He was the youngest out of the seven children; four were adopted. He was simple-minded and was very clumsy. _

_He curled around his mother's neck. She was exiting the household in which the family resided. She was a lovely kitsune, the princess of a lovely country; Anti-Mobius. Its sister planet; Mobius spun in the other direction but its landscape was the same. The king and queen of East Mobius were right now Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog. Maxmillian and Alicia Acorn ruled West Mobius. There were no wars since all families treated one another like family._

_Anti-Mobius was ruled by the King Matthew; an over protective father of two daughters, and Sariah; an understanding queen and mother. Their children; Crystal and Angel were married to two robotic animals named Shadow the Hedgehog and Shade the Fox. The two men were twin brothers and only differentiated by colour; instead of being black with red stripes like Shadow, Shade was black with blue stripes._

_Angel rose after her parents' death resuming the throne with Shadow as her King. Crystal and Shade on the other hand; found themselves residing in a two-story household. They got jobs; Crystal worked as a graphic artist in a cubicle of her own while Shade owned a music shop._

_The main thing that bonded all three royals together was three scientists; Dr. Julian Robotnick worked for the Hedgehog family, Dr. Ivo Robotnick stuck with the Acorns and lastly, the youngest brother; Dr. Kremlich Robotnick created Shadow and Shade but kept it secret with the royal family. _

_Life then was peaceful, no one died unless of old age. There were no criminals. That was until the Great War..._

_Robotnick; the father of the three scientists declared war against the two planets, he worked on the planet of Eggland._

_Crystal, Shadow and Shade left the children at the hands of Angel to go and fight the evil man. The war was easy in more ways than one. In the meanwhile on a base where the soldiers slept, Crystal gave birth to her eighth child; Sky Prower was her name. The name said it all; her hair and fur were light blue with hints of dark blue. She was tiny, as small as her seventh child even. They looked alike other than their colours._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After the war, Crystal and company were returned to one another and celebrated with the two planets since they had won and Robotnick was never going to harass them again._

_Meanwhile, in a laboratory, Kremlich was working on an experiment. It was meant for Shadow, Shade and their family, to make them stronger than ever._

**I am soooo sorry guys I just had to finish this!**

**I started this Saturday night...what day is this...TUESDAY! Gommene**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright... I am finally getting back to business. Chapter Seven...action!**

**Alice's P.O.V**

I awoke in a yellow bedroom. It was spacious strangely. A small girl stood at the foot of my bed.

"Hi." She waved.

I waved back at her. I felt on edge and in pain. She smiled at me before jumping on my bed.

"Hey!" I screamed. She tugged on my arm, pulling me out of the comfortable bed.

"What?" I yawned. She shook her head before dragging me out of the bedroom into a kitchen-looking room. In the room, Tails was cooking breakfast, Crystal was helping while Matthew and Christopher sat at the wooden table located in the center; separating the kitchen from the living room.

"Morning." They greeted in unison. It was odd how they all looked so laid-back and normal while there was a war going on. Even though my sis and her friends wore general outfits, there were tons of weapons and protective gear under. This group were now either wearing dressing gowns or a plain white shirt and shorts.

"Why aren't you guys armed?"

They looked at me then at each other.

Tails grinned at me before coming over and patting my head. "No one knows about us so we don't need to worry about protecting ourselves, and even if we were attacked, we would just attack with a knife."

I sighed. Really guys, a house knife? We are kitsunes for peace sake, we should be able to atleast use our powers to fight instead of use a knife to fight.

They laughed and continued chatting to each other about god-knows-what.

I sat at the table keeping my existence at the minimum. Breakfast was served soon after; bacon, eggs and waffles; the traditional breakfast. I stared at my food in awe, back on the island I had cereal for breakfast every single day and it was starting to taste like cardboard the more I ate it. The rest stared at me as if I was a crazy person.

"You have never had eggs and bacon before?" Sariah asked.

I jumped at that statement.

"You mean we are eating pig and chicks?!" I screamed. It had never crossed my mind what I was eating.

Everyone laughed at me again. "No sweetheart. Well yes...the animals donate themselves for us to eat." Crystal smiled. She seemed to be friendly for the meanwhile. Hopefully she was one all the time.

"Oh." I grumbled. They sure knew the answer to every question. I quickly ate my fellow brethren; dreading every moment of it. The group ate it as if it was their favourite food. I made my face in disgust at them. They stared at me uneasily then continued eating, only slower. I then felt horrible at what I just did. Why did I have to make the feel embarrassed? They were the ones who invited me into their group after I was semi-kicked out of my old one.

"S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable!" I cried. I shook my hands then fumbled with my shirt. Miles took my plate then messed with my hair. He wore his old grin which made me blush slightly. Everyone disappeared leaving only me and him. I blushed like crazy then, why; I had no idea. He laughed at me for the third time before walking over to the sink and washing the plates.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hmm? Oh. They went off to do what they want."

"How did they leave so quickly?"

"Um...disappearing spell."

"What?"

"Oh wow. You have no clue what you are capable of."

I was so confused. What was he talking about?

He smiled at me knowing how confused I was. I pouted causing him to laugh and squeeze my cheeks.

"Hey!" I squealed. I felt my cheeks heat up and I nearly slapped him. My hand struck up but he swatted it away.

"Don't think I will let you slap me. Got it?"

I grinned before tackling him to the ground. I don't know why I am doing this or feeling this way but it made me feel queasy.

"Please..." I muttered.

"Please don't abandon me."

"We never will..."

**Alright... I am done and will be continuing on Wednesday. No important AN today. **


End file.
